Littlest Vampires
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Twins Ivy and Olivia take there pets, Igor and Tauri to littlest pet shop while they go to screening of Olivia's movie, eternal sunset. Since Blythe can understand pets, Igor and Tauri have to be careful not to let out the secret of vampires. But things are complicated when Tauri gets lost. The pets track her to the hotel where the twins are staying. Will the blood secret be kept?


**A/N I do not own the lps pets, or Ivy and Olivia. Igor and Tauri do not exist, they are two beanie boos that I have, and I thought they would fit for Ivy and Olivia. Enjoy!**

Blythes POV

The bell above the door of littlest pet shop dinged. Blythe continued on with putting merchandise on the shelves. Mrs. Twombly's voice floated over. "Welcome to littlest pet shop! We don't sell pets, we cater to them! How may I help you?"

A girl's voice responded. "Hi, my name is Olivia and this is Ivy. We need you to watch our pets, because we're going to the screening of the movie I starred in, Eternal Sunset."

Blythe's eyes widened, and she spun around to look at the girl, who was dressed in a really cute outfit, with a pink and black sweater that had a calico cat on it, and blue jeans. "Eternal Sunset? I love that book! I got so excited when I heard it was being made into a movie! Omg, I want to see it so badly!"

Olivia exchanged a look with Ivy, who in contrast to Olivia, was also wearing blue jeans, and a black t-shirt that had a cute bat on the front with the words, 'Don't be scared! I don't bite!'

"Well," Ivy said slowly, "we do have an extra ticket to give to anyone we want, so if you wanted to come with us…"

I shrieked, and hopped up and down in excitement. "Really?! Omg, that is so totally awesome!" My shoulders sank. "But i can't, I have to work at the pet shop."

Mrs. Twombly leaned towards me. "You go on and have fun, Blythe. I can handle things here."

I smiled again. "Wow, really? Ok, thanks mrs. Twombly! This is going to be so awesome!" I said shrieking again. I couldn't help it! I was excited!

Ivy winced, and Olivia looked at her sympathetically, before taking a ticket out of her little cat bag and handing it to me. "Here you go, Blythe!"

"Thanks Olivia! Just let me take your pets back to the day camp. What we're their names?"

"Igor and Tauri," Ivy told me. "Igor is my bat, and Tauri is Olivia's kitten."

Igor flew over and perched on my shoulder, and Tauri leaped into my arms.

I smiled at them both. "They're adorable!" I turned and walked into the day camp. "Pets, this is Igor and Tauri. Be nice them, ok? I'm going to see Eternal Sunset with there owners!" I squealed again.

Russell winced, then smiled at me. "Will do, blythe!"

"Thanks Russell! I patted his head, then joined Olivia and Ivy in the main part of the shop.

"Ready?" Olivia asked me.

"Yep!" The three of us walked outside.

The Biskits were standing about ten feet away. I groaned, then whispered to Olivia and Ivy, "Those two are the Biskit twins. They are _mean_."

Olivia grinned. "Actually, Ivy and I are twins too!"

"Really?" I peered at the two of them. Now that I looked closer, I could see their resemblance.

Just then, the Biskits turned around and saw us, then marched towards me.

"Hello, Blythe." Whitney sneered. "Where are you, like, going?"

Before I could respond, Ivy stepped forward, squinting at her. "Blythe, me, and my twin sister Olivia are going to the screening of Olivia's movie, Eternal Sunset." She shoved past them, and marched down the sidewalk. Olivia and I followed her, with the Biskits staring after us.

Back at the day camp, five minutes earlier.

Russel's POV

The pets we're going about there daily business, when Blythe walked in with a bat and a kitten.

"Pets, this is Igor and Tauri. Be nice them, ok? I'm going to see Eternal Sunset with there owners!" She squealed, and I winced, then smiled. "Will do, Blythe!"

"Thanks Russel! She patted my head, then joined two girls in the main part of the shop.

"Hello, Igor and Tauri!" I smiled at them. "Welcome to littlest pet shop day camp! My name is Russel."

Tauri blinked at me with her wide pink eyes. "Did that girl Blythe talk to you?"

"Yes, she did. Blythe can talk to all pets. She's special!"

"Cool!" Tauri chirped. "My owner, Olivia, is a cheerleader. She does all kinds of flips and things. I can do them to! Watch!" she leaped off her paws, and flipped in the air, landing neatly.

Sunil, Penny Ling, Pepper, Minka, and I clapped.

"That was very impressive, Tauri!" Sunil said.

"Thank you!" Tauri purred. She patted at Igor with her paw. "Igor can do stuff to! She can fly fast enough to keep up with Ivy when she runs using her vam-"

Igor wrapped one wing around Tauri's head. "Her vampalicious running skills. It's a word she made up. Come on, Tauri." Igor retreated to the far corner of the room with Tauri, whispering to her fiercely. Tauri nodded, and the two of them came back over.

I narrowed my eyes at them. That was suspicious. I would have to keep my eyes on them both.

Unfortunately, that proved easier said then done. Tauri constantly drifted from one pet to another, while Igor stayed in the corner of the ceiling. With Tauri moving so much, I couldn't watch Igor at all. Finally, I went up to Sunil.

"Sunil, could you please keep Tauri entertained with your magic? I'm trying to watch her and Igor, and I can't do that if she keeps moving."

"Of course Russel!" Sunil grinned. "I shall keep her entertained by the mystic ways of magic!"

"Thanks Sunil!" I ran over to watch Igor, making sure she didn't go anywhere.

About ten minutes later, Sunil ran up to me, looking worried. "Russell, we have a problem…"

"What's wrong, Sunil?" I asked him.

He gulped. "I uh, might have made Tauri disappear."

"WHAT?!" We both jumped, and looked up to see Igor flying down at us. She glared at Sunil, her green eyes flashing. The other pets ran over, having heard Igor's outburst.

Sunil whimpered. "I didn't mean to! But, I have good news to!" He added desperately.

" _What._ " Igor growled.

"I got a psychic vision of where I sent her. She's at the pawza hotel, in room 323."

"Thats where we're staying!" Igor said. "I'm going to find her."

"Hang on, we'll all come with you!" I yelled.

"We will?" Sunil asked.

Pepper elbowed his side, and Sunil corrected himself. "I mean, of course we will!"

The pets and Igor raced to the Pawza hotel, slipping through the door. Igor led the pets to Ivy and Olivia's room.

"Ok, how are we getting in?" Igor asked us. We all looked at each other, then back at her. She sighed. "You don't know, do you?"

"No."

"Nuh uh."

"That is correct."

"What were we talking about?"

"Ok, I guess it's up to me. Sunil, stand in front of the door." Sunil followed her order. "Now russel, stand on top of Sunil. Good. Penny Ling, on top of Russell. Pepper, on top of Penny Ling. Vinnie, on top of Pepper. Zoe, on top of Vinnie. Now Minka, climb all the way up and turn the door knob."

The door opened, and we all toppled over into the room. Igor flew in after us, perching on the bed where Tauri was sitting.

"Hi guys!" Tauri smiled.

"Tauri!" Vinnie yelled. He climbed onto the bed. "Nose, ears, tail, whiskers…" He called back down to us. "All of her is here!"

We all breathed out a sigh of relief, while Sunil crossed his arms. "Of course she is!" he said frowning.

"Oh, sorry buddy," Vinnie said apologetically.

"Hey, why does this bed look kind of like a coffin?" Zoe asked, sniffing it.

"That's Ivy's bed," Igor told her. "Ivy keeps it like that because it's cozy and warm." She looked at Tauri warningly.

I stepped forward. "How come Olivia doesn't keep her bed like that?"

"Because Olivia isn't a vampire, like Ivy is," Tauri piped up. She put on paw over her mouth, and whispered, "Oops." Igor gave her a death glare, before turning to look at the pets.

Sunil and Vinnie looked terrified. "I-Ivy is a v-v-vampire?" Sunil whimpered, hugging Vinnie.

"Yes, but don't worry," Igor told them. "Vampires now don't suck human blood, and there not a threat to humans. In fact, most humans don't even know they exist. Except Olivia, she's an exception."

"How come Olivia is an exception?" Pepper asked.

"Because she took the three tests of the night," Igor explained. "See, most humans can't accept the existence of vampires. They might try and drive them out or burn them at the stake. The three tests of the night prove your worthy of the blood secret." Her voice grew serious. "That's why you can't tell your human friend, Blythe, that vampires exist. Unless you want her to take the tests, or have her memory erased."

I looked over at the other pets. "We won't tell her a thing," I promised her.

"Good." Igor nodded.

"Hey, guys?" Tauri said, blinking at somthing out the window. "Olivia and Ivy's Limo just went by. There on their way back to the pet shop!"

"What?!" I yelled.

"Oh no!" Vinnie yelled. "We're doomed! We can't make it back to the pet shop before the limo does!"

"We can if we stop talking and leave now!" Igor yelled. She flew to the window. "Out the window! It's quicker! Everyone, follow Tauri!"

Tauri lept from the window to the awning, bouncing onto the ground. Pepper, Penny Ling, Zoe, Minka, and Vinnie jumped down after her.

Sunil backed away from the window, shaking his head. "Oh no, I can't do that! Its terrifying!" Igor rolled her eyes, and grabbed sunil's tail. Then she flew out the window.

I jumped to the awning then the ground, just as Igor landed with Sunil.

Sunil had his eyes closed. "Tell me when it's over." he said, whimpering.

"It's over." Igor told him. "Now come on, we don't have much time!"

We all shot down the street, moving as fast as our legs would go.

Tauri ran through the door under a guys feet. We all ran after her, tripping him up. Igor flew past his head, and he waved his fist at her angrily, before stomping out the door. A limo pulled up in front of the pet shop.

"Go, go, go!" Igor yelled.

We all shot through the flap. "Everyone, act natural!" I yelled.

Tauri flipped onto her back, and batted at the air.

Pepper climbed into the fire hydrant and curled her tail over her paws.

Minka ran up the tree and hung off it by her tail.

Vinnie and Sunil dived into the tunnels in the day camp.

Penny Ling and I sat onto the floor and watched Zoe, who had begun to try on outfits, just as Blythe walked into the day camp, accompanied by Ivy and Olivia.

Blythe smiled. "Hi pets! It's time for Tauri and Igor to go home!"

Igor flew over and perched on Ivy's shoulder, while Tauri ran to Olivia and climbed onto her shoe, meowing.

"Looks like everyone had fun! I bet you pets can't wait to see them tomorrow!"

We all stared at her. "What?!" Vinnie yelled.

"Yea, we have to spend the whole day packing, and we don't want Tauri and Igor to get lonely, so they'll be here one more day!" Olivia told them cheerfully.

After she and Ivy left the day camp turned to the pets. "So, how was it?" she asked them.

"Oh, you know…" Pepper said.

"Just your normal day at LPS day camp," I told Blythe, winking at Igor.

She smiled, then winked back.


End file.
